User blog:Cdc1998/Charles' Time at Bullworth: Chapter 34-
After dealing with the failed attack on the G.S. Crew Charles found out that C-Money's friend was killed, and a few days later C-Money leaves for the summer. "Damn, I've known all of you since December and now one of us is gone" Charles says. "Don't worry dude he'll be back before the semester starts again" Greg says. "Well guys, I'd hate to be the bearer of bad news, but in like a few weeks I'll be leaving with Nicole, Bradi, and Parker for Liberty City for 3 months" Michael says. "Well that's just great" Charles says sarcastically. "Well after that it looks like it's just you & me Caldwell" Greg says. "Yeah, but guys. I wonder what Gary meant by his plans for the town" Charles says, bringing up what happened. "I don't know dude" Michael says. "Oh and I have to leave to go to Chicago for a meeting with that hitman today. I have to leave in an hour" Charles says. "When will we see you?" Michael asks Charles. "Tomorrow or later today" Charles says. Just then, Greg turns on the tv in Charles' room. "And this just in. A freak storm is going to be hitting Bullworth and it's surrounding areas in Liberty State. The storm will include heavy rain, heavy snow, and will og on for the next few days. Back to you Ted" The meterologist says. "Great, snow in may. It's a summer miracle" Charles says sarcastically. Then Greg & Michael leave and Charles grabs a hoodie, his pistol(he's sneaking it), and leaves for the airport. When he gets there he gets on a plane and sees the mayor of Bullworth a few seets in front of him, and then 9 armed men enter the room. "Mr. Mayor, are you okay? The plane has already locked the doors and we are about to take off" the main guard says. "I'm fine Pudovkin, thanks for ask- Wait a minute. What's that kid doing on here?" The Mayor says, and all the guards aim their guns at Charles. "Is this not flight 203 to Chicago?" Charles asks them. "No it's the mayor's personal jet. He's leaving to escape the weather and an unknown man has been calling/harassing him over the bank & armory codes" Pudovkin says. "Damn, the flight attendant lead me to this plane by accident" Charles says. "Well get off" The Mayor says. "He can't we already locked the doors, and we're taking off right now" Pudovkin says, and the guards sit down. "Wait, by an unknown man, can you give me the phone number he's using?" Charles asks The Mayor. "Sure" The Mayor says and writes down the number. "Ah, that's Gary Smith. He's the psycho that runs the G.S. Crew" Charles says. "How do you know that?" Pudovkin asks. "I'm enemies with him. If you can trace his phone you can find his location and stop him" Charles says. About an hour later there are gunshots heard, so all the guards & Charles grab their guns. "Where did the shots come from?" Charles asks. "Back of the plane" Pudovkin says. "Attention! There's hijackers on the plane! Secure the Mayor! Secure the-" The pilot says, but is cut off by gunshots, and the plane starts to lose altitude. "Half of you: Secure the president. The other half: you come with me, including you kid, since you smuggled a gun on the plane" Pudovkin says. Charles and four of the guards(including Pudovkin) go towards the back of the plane and down the steps, but because of the dropping altitude, everyone goes into zero-gravity and shoots at everyone else(hijackers at the guards, guards at the hijackers). After killing several hijackers 3 of the guards run to the back of the plane, but the plane hit's the side of a mountain(they're in the country of Bullworth) and the back part of the plane is ripped off. The plane crashes to the ground and Charles is knocked out by debris. "Kid. Hey kid(shakes Charles) Get up we can't stay here" Pudovkin says and wakes up Charles. Charles then walks through debris with Pudovkin and regroups with the surviving guards. "What are we going to do? Wait, where's the mayor?" one guard says. "Shit! We have to find him! Grab whatever weapons you can find, the hijackers could have took him" Pudovkin says, and a hummer pulls up. Six G.S. Crew members come out, who are then killed by the guards. "It's the G.S. Crew, they're the hijackers. We gotta stop them" Charles says. "Well first we have to find the mayor, and along the way if the G.S. Crew tries to stop us, kill them. Call some helicopters to get him & us out of here" Pudovkin says. Charles then grabs an assualt rifle and along the way they kill the G.S. Cre members attacking and meet up with the mayor. "Sir, are you okay?" Pudovkin asks. "I'm fine. What has happened?" The Mayor says. "The kid here says that it's the G.S. Crew attacking us, and we've called helicopters to get you & all of us out of here" Pudovkin says. By now it has started to snow and they make their way to a runway, where 8 more hummers drive up and they must survive the attack. After the G.S. Crew members are dead three militar helicopters land. "That must be us" a guard says. "I hope so" Charles says. "Get the mayor inside! Kid, open the door!" Pudovkin says, and Charles opens the door of the 2nd helicopter, and out comes Gary & Whitney. Gary then shoots Charles and Charles falls in the snow. From the two other helicopters comes G.S. Crew members who kill the rest of the guards. Pudovkin, wounded, tries to stand up, but is executed by Gary. "Look Gary, its Caldwell, dead in the snow. Now if we get the rest of his little friends we'll get our revenge" Whitney says, not realizing Charles is still alive. "You know who I am?" Gary asks the mayor. "Yes" the mayor says. "Then you know what I want" Gary says. "You're crazy" the mayor says. "The G.S. Crew will rule all of Bullworth and the surrounding areas, eben if they must stand on a pile of ashes. I want those codes Mr. Mayor" Gary says. "You'll never get them" the mayor says. "Every man has his weakness" Gary says, and knocks out the mayor. The G.S. Crew then take the mayor in the helicoper, but Charles sees Pudovkin's pistol and grabs it. Before he can aim it Gary sees this and shoots Charles. They then get in the helicopters and the helicopters fly off. Charles gets up and starts running and eventually trips down a hill and winds up in Old Bullworth Vale. He runs through the alleys but collapses and passes out due to blood loss. Category:Blog posts